MLP: Speed Runner Capitulos finales
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Si los últimos capítulos no salen, estos son, perdón por las molestias "fanfiction"
1. 20 Un bello sueño

**Capítulo 20**

**Un bello sueño.**

La noche caía sobre la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y los unicornios, la población más abundante de ponis en esa región se preparaban para descansar, todos excepto uno, un unicornio de nombre Speed Runner, quien despertó en la enfermería particular de Canterlot, agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus cascos estaban cubiertos de una gran cantidad de vendajes y por su complexión se veía más como una yegua que como un potro.

-¿Fue… un sueño?-

Speed se puso a pensar en que era lo que había pasado. Primero, en el accidente en Sweet Apple Acres, luego la luna, la boda, el dragón, el morgano; ¿todo eso había sido solo un sueño? Speed trato de usar su magia, pero era inútil, no pasaba nada. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado solo había sido un sueño, por lo que, al mirar hacia la ventana como normalmente lo hacía, sonrió tranquilamente y recordó todo lo hermoso de aquel bello sueño.

Recordó a sus amigas, a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Big, haadha Zecora, y muchos otros amigos que en su sueño podía ver, pero especialmente, pensó en Pinkie Pie. Recordó que no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella hasta que regreso a Ponyville en su sueño. Su recuerdo le genero una imagen nítida de ella que le provoco el llanto, un llanto en silencio que no sonó, solo le remojo los ojos.

-Pinkie… si no hubiera sido un sueño… yo…-

Su llanto poco a poco fue parando, resignándose a la situación. Speed había decidido que a partir de ese día aceptaría las cesiones de curación de la princesa Celestia con resignación y gusto, pues de esa forma podría regresar a Ponyville, donde lo esperarían sus amigos, familia y Pinkie; volver a verlos era lo único que deseaba en el mundo.

-Me pregunto, cuanto faltara para que amanezca…- Speed se veía muy entusiasmado, esperaba con ansia ver a la Princesa Celestia, quería darle las gracias por haberlo cuidado, y continuar con su rehabilitación.

-Pues si esperas una hora o dos, seguramente la princesa Celestia levantara el sol como siempre-.

Una vos de acento campesino provino de un lado de la cama de Speed, él pudo haberla reconocido en cualquier parte, pues había pasado toda su infancia escuchándola.

-¿Apple Jack?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuidarte claro, le pedí a las demás que me dejaran quedarme a tu lado, pero Pinkie insistió en vendarte por si acaso, ya la conoces, es difícil sacarle una idea de la cabeza-

-Pero, mi magia…-

-Ah, es cierto, la princesa Celestia nos dijo que no podrías usar magia por un tiempo, luego de lo que paso en la cueva debes estar exhausto-. Y Apple Jack tenía razón, Speed había usado tal cantidad de magia en su ataque que se había desmayado.

Luego de que Speed se levantara y se quitara las vendas, pregunto lo más lógico para ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Dos días, comenzaba a pensar que ya no despertarías- Apple Jack dijo esto con una sonrisa en su cara, probablemente estaba muy contenta de verlo finalmente despierto. –Las demás están afuera, ¿te gustaría verlas?-

Speed estaba temeroso, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, de hecho no entendía como habían regresado a Canterlot, por lo que decidió seguir a Apple Jack sin decir nada más. Justo afuera del cuarto de Speed estaban las cinco amigas, divirtiéndose con juegos de mesa, solo para pasar el tiempo. Su diversión fue interrumpida por el clásico saludo de Speed.

–Hola…-

Speed no pudo decir otra cosa, pues todas se le habían abalanzado para abrazarlo, en especial Rarity y Pinkie, la primera lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la otra lo tiro al suelo y lo apretó muy fuertemente, casi sin dejarlo respirar. Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, Speed simplemente se dejó querer por sus amigas, después de todo, tampoco tenía mucha fuerza para oponerse.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-

La princesa Celestia entro al cuarto de espera, detrás de ella estaba la princesa Luna, ella se veía muy alegre, pero Celestia tenía la cara como si quisiera llorar.

Speed no pudo soportar el impulso de inclinarse frente de las dos princesas, ahora realmente estaba agradecido con ambas.

-Sus majestades, les agradezco por dejarme vivir en esta época, por dejarme conocer a mis amigos, mi familia y…-

Speed tuvo que guardar silencio por la sorpresa, pues era la princesa Celestia quien estaba inclinada frente de él.

-Soy yo quien te agradece, pues fuiste tú quien cumplió una misión que yo no pude. Te agradezco por todo-

Speed se quedó con la boca abierta, era increíble que Celestia actuara de ese modo, pero al ver la cara de la princesa Luna, alegre y satisfecha, el no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar las cosas como eran.

Entre todos, celebraron por el resto de la noche, aunque Twilight y las otras princesas discutieron sobre algo en privado.

-Durante esa pelea, Speed pudo invocar el alma de Starswirl, fue algo aterrador-. Twilight comenzó con su explicación, mientras las princesas del día y la noche meditaban sobre el asunto.

-Fue por una situación de peligro, ya que el no pudo defenderse, Starswirl hiso todo lo posible para defender a su portador, era algo muy natural-. La princesa Luna era directa como siempre, para ella era algo muy lógico.

-Pero además de eso, el morgano tenía dentro de su cuerpo esto-. Twilight puso sobre la mesa una joya color amarillo brillante, de hecho era fácil ver que era un topacio amarillo con forma de rombo.-Pude sentir una aura mágica muy poderosa saliendo de este objeto, por esa razón lo levante, pero al instante que lo toque esa aura desapareció-.

-Es por que funciona solamente con la magia de los morganos, magia puramente obscura-. Era obvio que la princesa Celestia tenía Experiencia con esta clase de asuntos. –En todos los casos, no deberías de preocuparte mucho por esto, nosotras nos encargaremos de lo demás a partir de aquí.

Twilight no se veía muy convencida, pero supuso que dejar las cosas en cascos más experimentados estaría bien. Luego de que Twilight se retirara a la fiesta, Celestia y Luna observaron la pequeña joya, no tenía más de dos centímetros, pero al levantarlo con su magia, emitía el aura mágica de la que Twilight hablaba.

-¿Qué significa esto, hermana?-

-Significa, que los errores del pasado tratan de apoderarse de nuestro presente una vez más-

Lejos de querer asustar a sus súbditos, las princesas dejaron que Speed y sus amigas regresaran a Ponyville, aunque Speed había decidido regresar en globo y Pinkie se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para cuidarlo. Justo en la bahía de los globos, la princesa Luna estaba esperando junto al globo parchado donde Speed había regresado a Ponyville la última vez.

-Veo que estas en buena compañía, no esperaba que los dos se llevaran tan bien-

Al escuchar esto, Speed se puso muy rojo, y aunque por el tono de su piel, Pinkie se sonrojo un poco.

-Sé que después de lo que viviste, seguramente no desearas pensar en la magia por un tiempo, pero una vez más tengo que pedirte que reconsideres el puesto que te ofrecí la última vez, estoy segura de que para ti será mucho más fácil ahora, ¿o tu no lo crees?-

Speed se quedó callado con la mirada apartada de la de ella, y luego de un momento, la miro y le sonrió.

-Tal vez, lo considere, princesa-

Luna le sonrió y en un simple gesto desapareció. Pinkie no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero no le importo mucho, además, era hora de subir al globo, y ella se alegró de ver a un viejo amigo.

-¡Sky!, qué bueno verte-. Pinkie se adelantó un poco para darle un buen saludo de casco a casco al pegaso que se encargaba de bolar aquel viejo globo.

-Señorita Pinkie, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, entonces Speed era ese pony del que me hablo, baya, que pequeña es Equestria-. Sky seguía hablando con esa forma soñolienta que le parecía curiosa a Speed, ¿pero de que pony estaban hablando?

-Sip, Speed es el unicornio más fuerte de todos, incluso logro hacer la rainplosion sónica, ¿no es así Speed?-. Pinkie y Sky miraban a Speed esperando su respuesta, pero él no podía decir nada, no se le ocurrió como contestar pues, a pesar de haberlo logrado, no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho realmente.

-Imagine que él sería así de fuerte, cuando lo conocí me sorprendió por la forma que tenían sus cascos, no es normal que un unicornio tenga esa complexión-. Speed miro de una forma sorprendida a su amigo, él jamás se hubiera esperado que el conociera de esa clase de cosas. –Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?-.

-A casa-. Speed finalmente había salido de su silencio, pues no podía esperar un poco más para regresar a su amado Ponyville, así que Sky simplemente le contesto con un ademan con su casco, casi diciendo el clásico "si señor" del ejército.

Les tomo solo unas horas a los tres llegar a Ponyville, y la tarde apeas estaba llegando. Pinkie llevo a Speed a la Biblioteca, Spike ya había recibido una carta de la princesa Celestia hacia días, diciéndole Twilight ya estaba fuera de peligro y que preparara la habitación de Speed para que descansara.

-Speed, ¿cómo estuvo?-. Spike estaba ansioso por saber sobre la aventura de esta ocasión que tuvo que perderse, pero Speed no le contesto, el simplemente lo abrazo y le dio las gracias por toda su valiosa ayuda. Spike no se consideraba tan importante, pero eso es algo muy común en un varón, sea la especie que sea.

Luego de su reencuentro, Speed, algo cansado, subió a su cuarto, donde durmió hasta la mañana del día siguiente.


	2. 21 Un nuevo comienzo a partir de aqui

**Capítulo 21.**

**Un nuevo comienzo a partir de aquí.**

"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren gran riesgo"

La luz del sol cubrió todo el reino de Equestria, y todos los ponis de Ponyville, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres se preparaban para un gran día de trabajo. En la casa del árbol, la biblioteca del pueblo donde cualquiera podía encontrar libros de cualquier tipo, Speed practicaba un poco con su magia después de haber pasado una semana descansando de usarla.

Speed comenzó levantando algunos objetos, y luego invocando un poco de agua y fuego, pensó dejar la tele transportación para otro momento, era muy pronto para eso.

-Muy bien, con esto estoy listo para lo que sea-. Speed finalmente se sentía con la seguridad para hablar incluso para sus adentros; era un pony nuevo.

Cuando bajo al vestíbulo de la biblioteca, encontró a Twilight bebiendo un poco de té de canela, ella se despertaba siempre muy temprano.

-Buenos días Speed, baya, te ves más calmado, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, de hecho, me siento muy bien-

Ambos se sonrieron como un hermano a una hermana, de hecho, desde hacía poco, Speed comenzaba a ver a Twilight como su hermana mayor, esto era porque él nunca había tenido ningún hermano o hermana, y verla de esta forma lo ponía contento. Su momento juntos se interrumpió por un golpeteo en la puerta, no era algo muy común que alguien llamara tan temprano.

Speed no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió con su magia sin problemas, pero la soltó casi de inmediato al ver a quien estaba tocando. Era Pinkie Pie, con una canasta de comida en la espalda y una sonrisa muy grande. Speed al verla se puso tan rojo que no pudo hablar. Parecía que Pinkie se había arreglado por alguna razón; tenía los cascos pulidos y su melena se veía más limpia y brillante de lo normal.

-No abras olvidado tu promesa, ¿verdad?-. Pinkie nunca dejo de sonreír y mirar los ojos de Speed, tal mirada comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, a tal grado que casi llora. Por suerte, Twilight intervino una vez más para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Claro que no lo olvido, incluso práctico mucho la noche anterior para estar listo para cualquier cosa, ¿no es así Speed?-. Twilight le dijo esto con un tono de "reacciona ya, tonto", a lo que Speed solo pudo contestar con un ruido de afirmación.

-Uuuuuuuiii… por fin podremos salir de día de campo, ¿no quieres venir Twilight?-

-Aah… no, vayan ustedes, diviértanse los dos, yo tengo mucho que hacer… jeje…-. Twilight sonaba un poco nerviosa, ella entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Speed, por lo que quería que esos dos pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca, Speed comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, incluso le quito la canasta a Pinkie y la llevo cargando el resto del camino. Pinkie los guio a una pequeña loma, un lugar alto donde se podía ver parte del pueblo con una vista muy agradable, donde extendieron una manta y disfrutaron de unos sándwiches y postres que Pinkie había preparado.

-Es bueno pasar un rato tranquilo, sin estar pensando en criaturas extrañas y dragones, ¿no lo crees?-. Pinkie trato de hacer conversación, ya que Speed estaba muy callado, pero era porque él estaba realmente nervioso. Para ese momento ya se había comido tres sándwiches, pero Pinkie no dijo nada al respecto.

-Si… aunque sea por algún tiempo…-. Speed comenzó a pensar en la propuesta de la princesa Luna, ser parte de la guardia, pasar el resto de su vida en Canterlot, mantener la seguridad de Equestria en sus cascos. Era obvio que él no lo sabía, pero al pensar muy profundamente, él siempre se quedaba en silencio, lo que preocupaba un poco a Pinkie.

-Te vez muy tenso… ya se, que te parece si vamos a un lugar especial, siempre voy ahí cuando estoy tensa o triste, ¿qué te parece?-. La simple voz de Pinkie siempre lograba sacar a Speed de sus shocks repentinos, así que simplemente asintió con su cabeza. – ¿Puedes llevarnos a esas montañas?-. Pinkie señalo una de las montañas cercanas a Ponyville, parecía lejos, pero Speed ya no tenía miedo, uso su magia y los transporto directo sobre la montaña.

Una vez ahí, Pinkie miro hacia el pueblo, y Speed la siguió. Desde ese lugar se veía todo el pueblo, era una vista muy hermosa, pero no era la vista por lo que Pinkie quería estar ahí.

-Bueno, te veo luego-. Luego de decir esto, Pinkie se lanzó al vacío ante la mirada atónita de Speed, quien casi sin pensarlo corrió hacia el borde del precipicio con la intención de lanzarse por ella, pero fue detenido por una Pinkie que regresaba sobre una ráfaga de aire que la levanto para hacerla caer en la siguiente colina sin problemas. –La colina de los vientos no es un lugar turístico, pero si es muy divertido, ven aquí te espero-.

Speed miro de lejos a Pinkie, y luego miro por la orilla del precipicio, se veía una caída bastante grande, pero ya que ella se lo había pedido, él lo intentaría, aunque no estuviera tan convencido.

Speed tomo impulso, respiro, y se arrojó al vario, mirando solo por un momento, casi llegaba al suelo, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo levanto hasta mandarlo volando hasta donde estaba Pinkie, pero Speed había caído boca arriba sobre su lomo, lo que le género que, al ver que estaba vivo, se riera como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Los dos siguieron brincando entre las montañas hasta que llegaron al borde de la cordillera, en este lugar había viento, pero no había ningún lugar para aterrizar.

-Speed, debemos de regresar, ya no hay para donde ir-

-No te preocupes, esta es la rafaga mas grande ¿o no?-

-Si, pero-

-Confia en mi-. Speed sonaba un poco loco, pero seguro, lo que ayudo a que Pinkie lo siguiera, pues el le había ofrecido su casco para que se sujetara.

-Lista, a la una… -. Pinkie no estaba segura. –…a las dos…-. Pinkie ya tenía miedo. –… ¡tres!-. Speed se lanzó junto con Pinkie hacia la ráfaga, pero esta no aparecía, Pinkie se asustó tanto que se abrazó de Speed con mucha fuerza, por suerte, casi llegando al suelo, la ráfaga los lanzo hacia arriba, haciéndolos girar hasta casi cien metros en el aire. Por desgracia, ya no había otra montaña para aterrizar, solo ellos y el suelo.

-¡Speed, has algo!-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mí-

Toda esta conversación fue entre gritos, pero al ver los ojos de Speed, Pinkie finalmente se había calmado, poco a poco comenzó a entender que el la protegería, y al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo, cerró los ojos, y se abrazó a él, ya no con miedo, si no con tranquilidad. Speed le devolvió el abrazo y con una explosión los transporto en pleno aire. Tal vez fue un error, pero su transportación los llevo sobre el lago donde Pinkie solía jugar con sus amigas, y abrazados cayeron juntos hasta el fondo.

Speed tenía pensado terminar en el lago, por lo que había inalado aire antes de caer, pero Pinkie no, ella estaba en el fondo casi ahogándose. Pinkie no sabía nadar muy bien, por lo que Speed tuvo que bajar por ella, y con el aire que había acumulado, le dio un poco a Pinkie con respiración boca a boca. Speed le sonrió a Pinkie antes de hacer esto, solo para que ella se calmara un poco, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba tanto.

Por la mente de Pinkie pasaron los momentos felices que había tenido con Speed, fue solo por un instante, pero pudo recordar el delicioso sabor del pie de zapamanzana que él le había dado cuando eran más jóvenes. Finalmente, era fácil de ver para ella, sus sentimientos hacia Speed no eran solo de amistad, era algo más. Speed por su parte veía esto como una situación un poco peligrosa, por lo que ayudo a Pinkie a subir mientras el subía también a la superficie.

-Jajajajaja… eso fue divertido-. Speed sonaba muy relajado, pero Pinkie no, ella estaba en un pequeño shock, del cual pudo salir con facilidad, a diferencia de Speed; no le tomo ni dos segundos antes de reír sin control junto a Speed.

Al salir del agua, ambos seguían riéndose, la única que pudo decir algo después de todo eso fue Pinkie, aunque lo hiso con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Jajaja… gracias por esto… jujuju… deseaba que pudieras reír después de todas las cosas horribles que te han pasado-.

Speed comenzó a reírse un poco en silencio, deseaba escuchar lo que Pinkie quería decirle.

-Sea lo que sea que decidas, ten por seguro que estaré aquí para apoyarte-. Luego de decir esto, Pinkie se le acerco a Speed y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla lo que hiso que él se pusiera muy rojo.

Speed al estar en esta situación se quedó completamente callado, pero decidió que era tiempo de continuar con lo que había planeado desde hacía ya una semana, en especial ahora que Pinkie lo apoyaría.

-Pinkie, podemos vernos luego en la biblioteca, tengo que hacer algo antes de regresar-

-Ok, nos vemos luego Speed-. Pinkie entendió como siempre a Speed sin que este dijera nada, era justo eso lo que el más admiraba de ella. Luego de que Pinkie se fuera, Speed se quedó pensando en el "beso" que le había dado a Pinkie, y en una explosión mucho más grande que las otras, desapareció del lugar con la cara toda roja, pero con una sonrisa muy grande.

Pinkie estuvo esperando un par de horas en la biblioteca junto a Twilight el regreso de Speed, para ella era como una promesa indirecta entre los dos el verse en ese lugar, pero comenzaba a aburrirse.

-Ya vendrá, ya lo conoces-

-Si ya lo conozco, por eso me preocupa, que tal si se encontró con un monstruo en el camino, o una anguila, o aaaaaaaahhhh, que tal si encontró a otro morgano…-. Pinkie comenzó a mosderse los cascos, estaba arruinando su perfecta pedicura, a tal grado que Twilight estaba a punto de decirle algo para calmarla, pero las dos fueron sorprendidas por una explosión que provenía del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Speed, volviste!, ¿y esa ropa?-

Speed venia vestido con un traje parecido al de los Wonderbolts, con la diferencia de que este no le cubría su cara, era color negro, y tenía rallas blancas gruesas en los cascos y en su lomo. Speed miro hacia sus amigas y antes de que le cuestionaran, se tomó la molestia el mismo su nueva vestimenta.

-Este traje lo diseño la princesa Luna, es para protegerme de ataques de varios tipos, solo un grupo selecto de individuos lo lleva puesto, y ahora soy uno de ellos-

-Quieres decir que tú ahora eres…-. Twilight trato de hablar, pero Speed la interrumpió a tiempo.

-Un Especialista, o al menos así me llamo la princesa Luna, nuestro trabajo es cumplir con misiones que ponis comunes y corriente no podrían-

Pinkie y Twilight estaban muy sorprendidas, en especial Twilight, quien en una de sus pláticas con las princesas había escuchado el término especialista, pero jamás considero a nadie que ella conociera como uno de ellos. Por su parte, Pinkie estaba brincando de alegría, se sentía feliz por Speed, pero esto termino cuando él dijo lo que le pasaría a partir de ese día.

-La princesa dijo que nos entrenaría por un mes, por lo que debo de irme esta misma noche-.

Al escuchar esto, Pinkie dejo de saltar, de hecho ella se paró en seco en el aire antes de bajar y parase frente a Speed con una cara muy triste.

-¿Otra vez tienes que irte?-. Pinkie estaba casi llorando, no esperaba que ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Speed él tendría que irse, por suerte, el no dejaría las cosas así.

Speed se le acerco, estaban frente con frente, el ya no tenía miedo, por lo que le dio un beso en los labios, pequeño, pero sincero. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por unos segundos para ambos, tal era su sentir que poco a poco los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Fue solo hasta que Speed se separó que ambos regresaron a la realidad.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos veamos, no nos separaremos nunca más-. Speed miro a Pinkie con una mirada serena y llena de confianza, por lo que Pinkie solo puso sonreírle con la cabeza. Ambos habían olvidado que Twilight estaba ahí, y que ella había visto todo.

Twilight para ese momento ya estaba muy roja, jamás había visto a dos ponis besarse tan de cerca, con excepción de su hermano; era algo muy nuevo para ella.

Luego de la escenita, Speed no tomo nada de su cuarto, de hecho solo se llevó su alforja. Mientras tanto, Pinkie corrió por sus amigas para que se despidieran de Speed, y en poco tiempo estaban todos reunidos.

Rarity se despidió de Speed con un beso pequeño en su mejilla, Pinkie no se molestó, sabia lo mucho que Speed se había esforzado para que ella actuara de esa manera. Apple Jack lo abrazo como un hermano del que tiene que despedirse otra vez, pero ahora mas tranquila, el ya no era un niño.

Fluttershy estaba llorando, por lo que prefirió no decirle nada a Speed, mientras que Rainbow chocaba cascos con él con una amenaza de "más te vale que regreses, me debes una carrera". Speed pudo entender fácilmente esto, eran dos buenos amigos.

La noche estaba llegando y Speed tuvo que despedirse.

-¿Un mes verdad?, ¿en un mes volverás?-. Pinkie otra vez tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya no soportaba esta situación.

-Un mes-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo-. Esta vez Speed no se lastimo, pero este simple gesto basto para que Pinkie se calmara.

Speed abrió la ventana, la luna comenzaba a salir, miro hacia atrás a sus amigas, y simplemente despareció con el primer rayo de luna que lo toco. No tuvo tiempo para despedirse.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco por haber continuado hasta este punto, pues así como Speed, es hora de seguir adelante. Quiero darles las gracias a Ustedes, gente que aun creen, a mi amigos y familia, y por supuesto, a Lauren Faust, espero con esto haber homenajeado a una mujer asombrosa. Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo libro. **


End file.
